All Around the World
Piosenka z odcinka The Expo Factor.Śpiewa ją Delilah,która pokazuje zwierzętą świat mody.Piosenka jest nawiązaniem do współczesnej koreańskiej muzyki pop(Gangnam Style). Link do polskiej wersji : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-LhRiD6Iutc&list=PL8P_V04pLnnDRO96S0sj3wAc1zQgHFRLY thumb Tekst orginalny Delilah: All right, petlets. Eyes on the kitty! Delilah Pets from London to New York Rome, Paris, and Milan Barcelona to Madrid and Even Tokyo, Japan! Come from all around the globe Bringing fashion to the show Every eye is on us On us Camera click! Chór All around the world you can find he All around the world you can find her Delilah You know they love me. Step into my world Clothing prepped, hair is curled Eyes perfect and so fleshed Got the attitude to match Runway later at your feet When you walk it's to the beat Take a step, try not to trip Vinnie What was that last part? Whoa! Oof! Delilah When you figure out your style Strike a pose, never smile Make a face, you're thinking hard Looking like you're looking for away tle For away, for away, for away... Russell: Uh, what's she looking at? Sunil: I don't know but it looks interesting! Chór All around the (w tle: fashion!) world you can find her All around the (w tle: fashion!) world you can find her All around the world you can find her All around the world you can find her Sunil I think I love you! Niedźwiedź Russian Pavilion! Małpa Brazilian Pavilion! Tygrys Chinese Pavilion! Pies Italian Pavilion! Pies Ze German Pavilion! Pudel French Pavilion! Jaszczurka Espanish Pavilion! Delilah Stop! You strut your stuff. Ling I strut my stuff! Delilah You strut your stuff. Vinnie I strut my stuff! Delilah You strut your stuff. Minka I strut my stuff! Delilah And then you spin... Sunil: Wheee! Delilah You strut your stuff. Zoe I strut my stuff! Delilah You know you're in Russell: 'Really? 'Delilah Get to the end And then you stop! Kategoria:Piosenki Tekst po polskuKategoria:Piosenki sezonu 2 Delilah No dobra, zwierzaczki, patrzeć mi tu na koteczka! Czy to z Anglii, z USA, z Włoch, z Francji na mój znak, I z Hiszpanii, może też z Japonii, chociaż drogi szmat, Przybywajcie właśnie tu, Gdzie najnowszej mody krzyk, Podziwiają tu nas, Już czas...! Róbcie pstryk! Chór Cały świat ją zna, Bo jest wszędzie! Cały świat ją zna, Bo jest wszędzie! Delilah Bo mnie kochają! Wszystko jest na błysk, to mój świat, Ciuch i fryz, Już tuszem oko lśni, Nastrój jest i poza jest, Po wybiegu marsz na szczyt, Idziesz śmiało, klasa, szyk, Byle się nie potknął nikt! Vinnie Co tam było na końcu? Delilah Styl chcesz mieć, posłuchaj mnie! Wolna bądź, nie śmiej się, Mądra mina, pewny krok, I gdzieś w dal utkwiony wzrok i cześć! Russel Eee, na co ona tak patrzy? Sunil Nie widzę, ale widzę, że coś tam widzi! Chór Cały świat ją zna (w tle Delilah: Moda!), bo jest wszędzie! Cały świat ją zna (w tle Delilah: Moda!), bo jest wszędzie! Cały świat ją zna (w tle Delilah: Moda!), bo jest wszędzie! Cały świat ją zna (w tle Delilah: Moda!), bo jest wszędzie! Sunil Się zakochałem! Niedźwiedź Rosyjskie stoisko! Małpa Brazylijskie stoisko! Tygrys ' Chińskie stoisko! 'pies Włoskie stoisko! Owczarek Niemieckie stoisko! Pudel Francuskie stoisko! Jaszczurka Hiszpańskie stoisko! Delilah Stop! Masz dumnie iść! Penny Mam dumnie iść! Delilah Masz dumnie iść! Vinnie Mam dumnie iść! Delilah Masz dumnie iść! Minka Masz dumnie iść! Delilah I obrót raz! Sunil Łiiiii! Delilah Masz dumnie iść! Zoe Mam dumnie iść! Delilah Podbijesz świat! Russel Serio? Delilah I jeszcze krok, A teraz stop! minka yyy... dlaczego stoimy? zoe ciii zaraz będzie refren. rusell nie piosenka chyba już się skończyła.